


i can feel again

by mingyas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyas/pseuds/mingyas
Summary: that bonding moment.





	i can feel again

Lance looks up at him and smiles, the soot still on his face, and it's the prettiest thing Keith has ever seen.

"We did it," he says softly, his voice still hoarse from waking up so suddenly. 

"We are a good team."

For a moment, Keith just looks at him. Lance. His self-proclaimed rival. The boy he thought, up until a few hours ago, had it out to get him for a class he barely remembers. He'd thrown himself in front of Coran to shield him from an explosion, on a ship that he couldn't stand in a place that he hated. He'd yelled at Pidge for wanting to go home and called her selfish, but had woken up from a coma to save her from Sendak. Without him, they could've been... Keith doesn't want to think about it.

Lance is still looking back, his eyes gentle and tired in a way that makes Keith want to scoop him up in his arms and carry him back to a healing pod. These feelings are... new, and different, but he welcomes them. It's the first time in a long time that Keith has felt something, someone. 

He realizes that he might love someone a million miles from home, and he smiles.  


End file.
